BloodWild
by KittyMeowMaxwell
Summary: A young noble is tormented by dreams he doesn't understand. But the question he can't find an answer to is whether the beast is himself or the people around him.
1. Default Chapter

Warnings: Nothing really, not yet. This is only a taste. Much confusion, perhaps.

Pairing: … There's hardly any info in this part. Why would I tell you the pairings?

Disclaimer: I don't own the gundam characters or their affiliates and don't make any money off of this fic, so :P

Author's notes: Well. This is the start of a fic to which I only have a very rough outline. I should not have started this fic yet, since Shinigami's Gem still has a lot to type up. But the idea wouldn't piss off, so I had to do it. This one is all thanks to Nanashi Kage Enjeru, and she ought to know what's going on, because the idea is all hers. I was just privileged to have been asked to be the one to write it. Unfortunately, I've gone and lost her e-mail addy like a bit idiot, so, Nanashi, _e-mail me_!! And tell me if you like how this has started or if it sucks. In fact, that's how it goes for all of you. Tell me what you think.

**_Prologue: Tears, Rain, Terror and Voices._**

_He can hear the shouts, loud and corse, and his own panting breath, punctuated by the frenzied beating of his heart. He tries his best to be silent, but there are too many branches to push through, too many dried twigs to avoid standing on. He knows they hear every snap and crack, every rustle and gasp, and surely, _surely_ they must even hear his heart, pounding and fluttering against his chest._

_His family and friends, all of them known and loved, now turned against him, chasing, with the intent to kill. The rain falls all around, lightening flashes and thunder rolls, yet none of those sounds are as frightening as those of the men and hounds behind him. Barking, snapping and slavering for his blood, to see his broken body cast down in the rain, sobbing and pleading for a mercy they will never offer, men and dogs alike. And the hardest question of all to answer is which is the beast, man or dog?_

_The rain makes the ground slippery and he stumbles, catching himself only barely and running on, ever on, alone and lost and frightened for his life, begging through tears and choking for breath to gods who have shown him no pity at all. And so, so alone, because all those who called him friend and brother and son and cousin, all now lay behind him, lusting for his blood._

_Then it happens and he knows he'll never live through this rain-soaked night. His foot catches under an up-lifted root and he falls, sobbing._

_Death…_

_Death…_

_Nothing but death is left for him!_

_"Youngling…"_

_The voice comes to him from far away, but when he looks up, its owner is there, holding out a hand, gloved in… fur? He looks up still further and he knows the face, but he can't seem to find the memory to match it, and surely the voice never had those stripes or those ears…? He frowns, uncertain._

_"There's no time. Come!" the voice demands._

_He looks over his shoulder and hears the shouts, the death in their voices and the baying of the dogs. There is no choice._

_"Come."_

_But… but… if they all hate him so, how can the voice not? And how can he trust?_

_"Come! Now!"_

_There's no choice! He must go, and he takes the hand. He's dragged to his feet and drawn along through the trees, then suddenly, he and the voice are running on all fours, fast and faster._

_But it's not enough! The dogs! The dogs! They'll both die out here, he and the voice and there's nothing either of them can do about it._

_They're going to die in the rain, red blood to mix with silver rain and diamond tears. Torn apart by dogs and men. The howls rise higher._

_Death is nigh._

_No!_

_No!_

"No!"

Duo awoke with a shaking gasp for breath, fear tingling in every nerve. He glanced about his familiar room, the grey stone and slender, high windows. His simple sword was propped against the wall and nothing was out of place.

There was no rain, no lightening, no thunder and no voices or baying of hounds…

He sat panting for the longest time, then finally forced himself to lie back down and calm somewhat. The sun had started to rise by the time he slipped back into a restless, broken sleep.

It had seemed so real, but it _must_ have been a dream…

~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: Well there you have it. The Prologue. Confused yet? Yeah, me too. ;)


	2. Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright

Warnings: Nothing much really. Touch of shounen-ai, possibility of bad language, much confusion. Even I'm confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, nor do I prophess to. And I don't make any money off them either, for that. Nor do I own the tiger-thing. It's build and its concept are the property of Nanashi Kage Enjeru (Nameless Shadow Angel). She just asked me to write this fic. I sure hope I don't make a hash of it… ^^'

Pairings: Yeah, nah… When I have I ever told that in a to-be-long fic…?

Author's Notes: I have no idea why I used the line of a poem to title this chapter. I have no idea what the hell is going on in this fic. I just have no idea in general. Oh, a warning now, while I think about it. I have to go away for Uni in a month and a half and I don't know what my internet access will be like. I shall endeavour to update regularly, but if I don't, I promise I haven't gone off the map entirely, I just haven't been able to upload. It may be that you'll get two or three chapters at once when I'm home. *nods* Just thought I'd mention it. Now go! Enjoy the fic. *grins*

An aside for FF.Net readers: I don't know what to do. I've tried _everything_ I can think of, but FF.Net _still_ jerks around my formatting. I've got telepathic discussion in here, that's supposed to be all in italics, but it's generally only ever half when we're talking FF.Net, because it fucks with my formatting. So, FF.Net readers, I'd advise you to go to www.gundam-wing-universe.net to read the better version, (I'm KittyMeowMaxwell over there too) or otherwise, telepathy is marked //thusly//. Ugly, I know, but what can you do? It just gets confusing when you _can't see_ half the italics. *kicks FF.Net*

**_Chapter One – Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright._**

The polite tap on his door woke him suddenly, eyes wide and breath panting between parted lips. He was still wrapped in the memory of that _dream_ and even the soft tapping gave him a fright. He ran a hand over his face, swallowing nervously, and called out shakily.

"Yeah…?"

"Forgive my interruption, Your Highness, but your father wishes your presence," came the hesitant voice from the other side of the door.

"At this time of the morning?" Duo wondered, throwing the sweat-soaked covers back and swinging his feet down onto the flagstone floor. It was pleasantly cool beneath bare feet, dispelling some of the summer heat that was already spilling in his window.

"Yes…" was the only answer he received, but the Prince gave a mild smile at the veiled puzzlement in his personal servant's soft voice – he was as confused by the summons as Duo was.

"I trust you've got hot water on the way, huh, Quinn?"

"What? Oh! Yes, Your Highness, sorry. My thoughts were elsewhere."

"Well, come on in, then," Duo replied laughingly, firmly shoving the dream memory down deep in the back of his mind and offering the tiny blonde a smile when his golden head poked around the door, sea-blue eyes annoyingly bright for this time of the morning.

Quinn sketched a hasty bow, meeting Duo's smile with his own before heading over to the tub and checking it with a critical eye to be sure it was cleanly scrubbed. He gave a slight nod of satisfaction, then waved in the short line of young boys and girls carrying buckets of water both hot and cold. He supervised the filling of the tub while Duo spent the time working the tangles out of his chestnut hair. Even Quinn, his most trusted servant, he wouldn't allow near his hair. He'd only cleaned it the day before, so he simply braided it, then bound the rope of hair tightly with a strip of white cloth, root to tip, so that only the end of the braid was free. It was a tradition he loathed, but which he was obligated to follow, until he married.

Quinn tested the water, declared it perfect, and shooed the young serving boys and girls out the door, closing it behind them. He turned to see Duo sliding into the water with a soft "ah" of pleasure, one hand guiding his braid over the side of the tub so it wouldn't get wet. Once he was settled, he rested his arm on the edge and sighed happily.

"Gods, I love a bath…" he murmured, then thanked Quinn softly when the blonde handed over a bar of soap.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but you can't take too long this morning. Your father said as soon as possible."

"Which," Duo sighed, beginning to soap his skin. "Means ten minutes ago. Alright, Quinn, I'll hurry."

Quinn smiled not fifteen minutes later when Duo was out of the tub, straightening the sit of his black, ankle-length jacket, topping off his clothing. He wore the jacket, edged in silver and gold, over a vest of deepest purple with pearl buttons. His leggings were of a colour with the jacket, separated from the vest by a crimson cummerbund and clinging to his legs all the way down to soft black boots. Combined with the pristine white of the bindings about his braid and his natural, innate noble bearing, the Prince screamed "royalty" with every move.

"Perfect," the servant decided with a grin, then went to open the door for Duo.

The Prince smiled and headed for the door, Quinn falling into step behind him.

"So, did my most esteemed father bother to grace you with the reasons behind his early summons?" Duo wondered sardonically, running his fingers through his chestnut bangs.

"An ambassador. Some – and I quote – 'upstart little princeling whose arrogance is too big for the size of his country'. I don't think your father likes him much." This last was an off-hand observation that told Duo Quinn found it amazingly funny. It was a fact that his father didn't like _anyone_ much unless they were insanely rich or ruled over an insanely large area of land – which he was and did.

"If my father doesn't like him, then _I_ like him already," Duo quipped, grinning, and Quinn giggled.

"You shouldn't say such things about your _dear_ father. It's just not _nice_," Quinn shot back sarcastically, and they both laughed, gaining a disapproving arch of the brow from the black-haired herald.

"Quiet. We have a visitor," he muttered, fingers shifting on the elaborate staff in his hand.

"No… you don't say?" Duo said sarcastically. "I thought His Majesty called me so early for no reason at all, Wei Ling!"

Quinn snickered behind his hand, gaining a sharp glare from dark eyes.

Duo's concentration was elsewhere, focused inward, so he didn't notice his servant and the herald lock eyes, a combination of animosity and concentration thick between them.__

//This is no time for frivolity, Quatre. Milliardo is in there. All the wheels are in motion,// Wei Ling's voice was like acid in Quinn's mind and the blonde growled faintly, warningly.__

//Do not consider me a fool, kittling. I have walked this earth a lot longer than you and I know how to conduct myself. Keep your commands to yourself, Wu Fei, lest I lose my patience with you.//

Wei Ling's lip curled slightly, but his eyes dropped away from Quinn's and he bowed his head a little.

Duo saw none of this, trying to work out what the feeling was within his father's audience chamber. He tended to have very good hunches about emotions and people in general, and he'd learned to trust them. His eyes slipped half-shut in thought. His father wasn't happy, that much he knew, and probably would have known without the assistance of any hunches. The overall feeling in the room was one of wary tension, with an edge of breathless… excitement? Duo tilted his head a little, confused, then Quinn shattered his concentration with a small hand laid on his shoulder.

"Your Highness?" he murmured softly. "Wei Ling's telling your father you're here."

Duo glanced up to the door where he could just see Wei Ling striding up the audience chamber to murmur into his father's ear. He nodded to Quinn, offering the little servant a slight smile, and straightened, hands sliding down his jacket to make sure it was crease-free.

Quinn returned his smile and fell in behind him and off to the right a little, a sign of his place within the Prince's life.

"Come!" the summons echoed down the chamber and Duo stepped inside, striding part-way up the thick carpet that ran down the centre of the flagstones and dropping to a knee, head bowed and right hand fisted at his heart.

"Merry met, Father-King. May Hethena's light shine bright upon your head, granting long life and happiness."

_Lip service_, Duo thought to himself, _nothing more_.

"And may She keep you always in Her care," his father replied. "Rise, Son-Heir."

Duo did so, managing to hide a roll of his eyes. He hated the formalities.

His father waved him to his seat at the King's right hand, and he went, brushing past a tall figure who stood before the throne with a regal bearing and a look of polite indifference on his face. Once seated, Duo's eyes went instantly to the stranger and he put his hunch to work… but gained nothing. He could sense nothing from the man. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly and… was that a slight smirk?

"Your Highness," came the polite greeting in a voice gentle and husky. Duo nodded slightly, studying the man. He was… tall. That was the first impression the Prince gained from the Ambassador. Ice-blue eyes shimmered shrewdly under a fringe of platinum blonde, hair bound, like his own, in a braid not quite the length of his, but just as tightly wrapped in white bindings. He was dressed, too, almost entirely in white, save for the toes of black boots showing from under pants long enough to brush the floor, and a pale silver sash around his waist.

"Sir Ambassador," Duo replied in kind.

"Matthias Persephone," the Ambassador murmured, eyes locked with Duo's.

The Prince gasped softly, images flashing through his mind. A woman and a man, naked, bur for strips of animal fur around their wrists and ankles, terror stark on their faces. A desperate pleading _– No, please, no! We've done nothing to you. Nothing! _– and a horrible scream piercing the sobs.

"…for some refreshments, Ambassador?"

The ice-blue eyes snapped away from his own violet and back to the ordinary brown of the King's, the images scattering in Duo's mind despite how hard he tried to keep them.

The Ambassador smiled politely and bowed his head.

"That would be much appreciated. I'm much wearied. If you could see to my guards…?"

Two men stepped up behind the Ambassador. One of them was tall and slender and appeared perfectly relaxed. He held a long war-pike casually in one hand, the blade shaped unlike anything Duo had ever seen before. The only way he could describe it was beautiful. Yet it was obvious there was nothing decorative about the weapon, that the man would be well able to use it if the need arose. One side of his face was veiled by a fall of brown hair, so that the Prince could only see one emerald eye and a strange tattoo. Two stripes, one curving from the level of his ear and tapering off to a point about two inches clear of the corner of his mouth. The second swept in a curve from the corner of his jaw, tapering off just below the other, about an inch from the corner of his mouth.

The second man looked far more dangerous. His prussian blue eyes were sharp and attentive beneath a messy fall of chocolate-brown hair. He had not one, but two swords. One sheathed at his hip, the other across his back, and his hand didn't move from the hilt of the blade at his hip. He didn't look anywhere near as relaxed as the first man, in fact, he looked the total opposite.

Matthias introduced the tattooed brunette as Trystan, and the dangerous looking one as Hiyuu.

Trystan murmured something to Matthias, handing him a silver chain, and Duo – rather belatedly really – realised that between the two men sat the oddest creature he'd ever seen. The nearest thing he could relate it to was a tiger, but that wasn't it. It was far thinner than a tiger, sinewy and graceful. Its snout was long, longer than a tiger's and far more powerful-looking. Its ears, perked forward as though listening attentively to everything that was said, were tall and thin, and its tail, curled delicately around its toes, was whip-like. Long slender legs finished the beast's appearance, and white fur with black stripes. A silver collar adorned its elegant neck, to which the chain now resting in Matthias' hand was attached.

"Er…" the King started, but Matthias' eyes turned back to him, silencing him with one glance.

"She stays with me. I'm a Prince in my own right, and despite the fact that I'm certain I'm perfectly safe here, I'll feel better with Hikari at my side."

Eyes of a pale blue shifted to Duo and he would sware beyond a doubt that the tiger-thing _smiled_ at him.

Hiyuu caught Matthias' eyes.__

//Be wary…// the swordsman's voice whispered through the Ambassador's mind. 

//I know this. You do the same. I shall come to you when these formalities are done with.//

//We cannot force matters,//Quinn joined the conversation from where he stood behind the Prince's seat.__

//We are aware.//It was Hikari, her eyes still meeting Duo's. //Fear not, Quatre.//__

//Do keep an eye on our Prince, will you not, Quatre? You know as well as we his tendency to do foolish things…//Trystan's voice murmured, eyes flicking to Matthias who gave a tiny grin and a nod of acknowledgement. Trystan was right.__

//I will not be foolish about this. I know better.//

//Knowing and doing are two different things,// Hiyuu pointed out, before turning his attention to the footman who stepped up to lead he and Trystan away. Trystan murmured something about food and the footman nodded with a smile as they walked off.

Meanwhile, the King leant across to his son.

"He prances about as though he's heir to half the continent. He's no such thing. Only heir to a little island off the eastern shore of our lands named Katarin."

"Why is he here…?" Duo wondered, still watching the tiger-thing.

"Now that, I'm not certain of. He says they wish to offer a trade agreement. I think they've suddenly sat up and realised we could eat them alive, and they're… extending the olive branch so to speak, before we take it into our heads to do so."

"You spoke of refreshments Your Majesty…?" Quinn reminded the King hesitantly.

"Oh. Oh, yes, that I did."

Duo rolled his eyes and Quinn grinned at him, patting his head sympathetically. Duo's father's hard-headedness had always been a point of amusement between the two of them.

The King stood and clapped his hands twice, and the various floozies and sycophants gathered in the hall moved as one through to the dining room, taking positions previously determined by some sort of silent poll.

Matthias was given a seat beside Duo, Hikari curling around the base of his chair and closing her eyes slowly. Quinn automatically assumed the duty of serving Matthias when he realised the King wasn't going to order another servant to do it.

Duo couldn't keep from casting glances in Matthias' direction every two minutes or so, eaten alive with curiosity. He couldn't summon the courage to speak to him, though, a strange fluttering deep in his belly making the words stick in his throat.

Matthias was elegant and graceful in everything he did, even just the simple task of eating, and Duo, more than once, found himself mesmerized by the movements of long-fingered hands.

Whether Matthias felt the Prince's eyes on him, or whether it was just happenchance, Duo would never know. But having those ice-blue eyes lift to meet his was electric, and the teasing smile that curved the Ambassador's lips sent shivers down his spine.

He could only stare a bit stupidly when Matthias began to speak to him.

"I suppose your father told you why I'm here?"

Duo knew he should be speaking. He knew there was a reply expected, but he couldn't make his tongue move. Being in the centre of Matthias' attention, with that low, husky voice directed at him was just too much. He couldn't even _think_, let alone summon the sanity to form words.

"Your Highness…?"

"D-Duo," Duo managed, somehow making it sound as though he were coughing up a fur ball as well as his name.

Matthias hid an amused grin.

"Duo," he repeated, then; "Matthias."

"I know."

"Good."

Duo could only smile stupidly while inwardly beating himself black and blue. The question wasn't even all that hard a one to answer!

"Um…"

"I asked if your father had told you why I'm here?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. He said it was for a trade agreement." Duo rolled his eyes a little, taking another bite out of the chicken leg held delicately in his fingers. "Only he doesn't believe that. He has some pig-headed notion about take overs and olive branches. Don't let him walk all over you."

"I've no intention of doing that," Matthias assured him, brushing his fingers absently through his fringe.

"He'll try. He thinks that because you're from some small place, you don't have any rights. He thinks respect should equal the size of your province and/or your wealth. Why else do you think he was so rude as to not even have anyone serve you?"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Matthias remarked with no small amount of amusement, then laughed softly.

Duo looked away, then, his stomach leaping up somewhere around the vicinity of his throat, then dropping down to his feet again. What was going on?! Why such a stupid reaction to a simple _laugh_?

Matthias hid another smile and turned his attention back to his own meal, giving Duo time to calm down.__

//It must be the pretty blue eyes…//Hikari remarked languidly in Matthias' head.__

//No, the hair,//Quinn put in, smirking.

//You are blonde too, Quatre. How can it be the hair…?// 

//The length. It can be nothing else.//

//I still say eyes.//

//Perhaps it is my charms…?// Matthias added delicately, grinning.

The servant's eyes met the tiger's and they snorted.

Matthias was about to make a scathing remark to the two of them when he realised Duo was looking at him again.

"Matthias…?"

"Yes?"

"Back in the audience chamber… when I looked at you… I saw… s-something…" the Prince said haltingly.

Matthias blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw… a woman and a man… and they were crying. Something awful happened… But I don't know if it was real or… or something else…"

"Duo… I have no idea what you're talking about… Perhaps… perhaps you didn't sleep well last night? You look a little tired…" Matthias trailed off.

"I… I-I thought…" Duo trailed off and shook his head, looking embarrassedly down at his plate. "I guess I was imagining things… Maybe you're right. I… didn't sleep well last eve."

Matthias watched Duo closely, a little surprised.

//He saw…?// Wei Ling's voice whispered in his head, the herald having been keeping in close contact with Quinn.

//Apparently… But it is very surprising that he could see it so clearly on the first attempt,// Matthias mused.

//He has been having bad dreams lately…// Quinn said quietly.

//As have many. The Nemesis moves. What we do here is imperative…// Matthias warned softly.

//We are as aware of this as you, Milliardo. You need not tell us,// We Ling shot back.

Quinn curled his lip.

//You wear thin my patience, Wu Fei. Refrain from speaking to your elders and betters thus, or we will send you home. You are not here by right, you are here by privilege. Do not think that privilege cannot be revoked.//

//Cease this bickering, both of you. There is not the time for it. Turn your thoughts to more important things. Turn your thoughts to The Nemesis…// Matthias' quiet tones silenced them both, and their attention tuned back to their separate duties.

Duo had lapsed into silent thought, and he remained that way for the rest of breakfast.

~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: I mentioned at the start that I had no idea about a lot of things. You'll be pleased to know that I do have an idea why everyone but Duo is going by different names. It's not random insanity, I have a reason. Yay!


	3. Hissst

Warnings: Nothing much, really. Touch of language, suggestion of shounen-ai, the usual. Great confusion. _I'm_ confused…

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys, I don't even own the concept of Katarin, that's Nanashi Kage Enjeru's. I do own the plot! Yay me! I own something.

Author's Notes: I know. It's been _forever_! I'm so sorry. But Uni's been just nuts, and I don't have a heap of access to computers when I'm away there. But here it finally is. If ever you want to see what the hell I've been doing, check can also add me to your MSN or AIM lists. MSN: keickocat98hotmail.com AIM id: irvinegunsmith Mostly it's easier to get me on AIM when I'm at Uni, because I can use AIM express on the Uni computers. grins Anyways, here it is. Have fun.

In other news: FF.net ate my asterisks! And my snake things, too. Um. So section breaks will be marked with x x x.

**_Chapter Two: Hissst._**

High atop a mountain, where storms raged and snow fell ceaselessly, and there was never any sun to warm the chill, a deep network of caves was carved. They worked their way endlessly down into the centre of the mountain, where they widened out into an immense cavern, glittering and shining with veins of gold and diamonds in the rock. Thousands upon thousands of phosphorescent glow-worms collected there, drawn by a subtle spell woven into the cavern walls. A city lay there. A city of Drow, darkelves, pitiless and merciless, females the dominant sex, and treating their menfolk like little more than cattle.

Huddled in the corner of a dark rock cell, curled on mouldy bits of straw beside a putrid bucket of water, was a tiger, just like Hikari. She whimpered low in the back of her throat, and shifted a little, wincing as she did so.

The Drow had not been kind to her, least of all their Queen. Bruises showed beneath her dirtied white fur, and she could barely open her eyes. She hardly even reacted when a soggy lump of bread was thrown through the tiny window high up in the thick oak door of her cell.

She would eat it. Eventually. Though everything in her cried out that she should just let go, she had made an oath, and that she would never – _could never_ – break.

She closed storm-cloud blue eyes again and let her mind wander, groping for any other mind that might not be Drow. If she could find someone – anyone – they might help her. But she was weak, her reach was short, and there was no one.

She allowed herself a small whimper before strengthening her resolve once more. She would not give in. She would not bow. She would not give The Nemesis the satisfaction of seeing her break.

And, more importantly, she would survive.

x x x

They sat in a companionable silence, finishing off the last of their meal and just resting quietly in one another's presence. It was good to be able to let down their guard somewhat, even if they couldn't do so completely. But with Hikari out of their immediate presence, the onus was on Matthias to keep her safe.

Trystan looked sidelong at Hiyuu and hid a roll of his eyes. That severe look seemed always to be on the other guard's face, and Trystan didn't know that he had ever seen it vanish when Hiyuu was awake and aware.

"Matthias' attention is going to wander…" Hiyuu said suddenly, putting his bowl aside.

Trystan looked at him, then away, back to the mug of ale he cradled between long-fingered hands.

"Not so much that it will jeopardise his objectives," he said, absently lifting a hand to the lower line of his tattoo.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You don't trust that the choice was correct?" Trystan shot back.

Hiyuu shook his head.

"It's not that. I just don't… trust Matthias."

Trystan sighed and shook his head a little. Hiyuu never _had_ trusted Matthias. They were just too different. They were both equally as devoted to their cause and their Queen, but Matthias was far more relaxed about most things than Hiyuu. The blonde wasn't lackadaisical about his duties, and he had never failed to carry out an order, but for Hiyuu, that wasn't enough. As far as he was concerned, _nothing else_ should cross one's mind when one was on a mission. Which was, of course, the reason Hiyuu wasn't in Matthias' place – he would have scowled the poor young Prince Duo to death.

"He won't fail us. He can't afford to and he knows this," Trystan pointed out softly.

Hiyuu curled his lip.

"He thinks with his dick instead of his brain, and the moment he saw the Prince, he stopped worrying about his mission, and started worrying about something else _entirely_."

"And you don't think it might _just_ the right away to approach His Highness?"

Hiyuu paused, mug halfway to his lips, and turned prussian eyes to his BladeKin. He snorted, shaking his head.

"It is _never_ a good way to approach _anyone_," he growled.

"You ought to give him more credit…" Trystan ventured after letting Hiyuu calm down in a few moments of silence. "He can handle this."

Hiyuu kept his doubts to himself, knowing nothing he said would make Trystan come to his way of thinking. The emerald-eyed guard was just too blinded by his faith in their Queen to question any decision she made, even bad ones. And Hiyuu believed trusting this mission to Matthias was a bad one.

Well, when Matthias failed, he would be there to pick up the slack. He would not let this mission fail.

x x x

Matthias knew he had promised Trystan and Hiyuu he would check on them once the formalities were done, but the braided Prince Duo was just too intriguing, and he found himself sitting talking with him long after he could have left the dining room politely, without ruffling feathers over the time spent there.

They had discussed various things – war, magic, the seasons, politics, Duo's father, his upbringing, Matthias' upbringing (with only a few… embroideries), horses, and sundry others – and were just now finally moving onto that most delicate of subjects, religion.

"Hethena is your patron goddess, yes?" Matthias asked, picking a grape from a half-finished platter of fruit before them.

"Mm," Duo agreed with a short nod. "But I…" he trailed off and took a slice of orange, using it to occupy his attention.

"You…?"

"Well…" He dropped his voice. "I never really thought… or… rather believed in Her… in any god or goddess. I suppose I'm just a doubter… I just… well, people talk about feeling Her presence or having a sudden revelation and I… never have. Not even a vague sense of something bigger than me out there."

"Perhaps you're in the wrong faith," Matthias suggested, grinning.

Duo laughed.

"Maybe, but I don't have much choice. As Prince, I have to be seen as a devout patron of Hethena."

Matthias nodded pityingly. He looked around and realised most people had left, then turned his eyes back to Duo.

"Much as I have enjoyed your company and your conversation, Highness, I must take my leave of you. Hiyuu and Trystan are probably already tearing their hair out imagining reasons I might have been detained."

Duo smiled and nodded, standing as Matthias did, and bowing politely to him.

"I hope you take a good rest, Ambassador, and I'll see you at breakfast."

Matthias nodded and gently touched Hikari's side with a soft-booted toe. She stirred from her sleep and opened one blue eye to look up at them. After a moment, she stood and stretched from head to foot, even her whip-like tail stretching right out behind her.

Duo hesitated a moment, watching her, then looked at Matthias.

"Can I touch it?"

Matthias chuckled.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all."

Duo smiled a little at him and reached out to rub between the tiger's ears, delighted when she purred deep in her chest and pressed back against his hand.

"What… what is she?"

"A lateral. Their kind are large in numbers where I live."

Duo considered for a moment, watching Hikari.

"You named Katarin after them…" he hazarded, eyes flicking back to Matthias'.

"In a manner of speaking," the Ambassador replied, laughing softly.

Duo nodded, and straightened.

"At any rate, I should let you get back to your faithful guards and take myself to bed. Hopefully I'll sleep better tonight."

As if on cue, Duo yawned, then smiled sheepishly at Matthias, who chuckled.

"Good night, Duo. Sleep well," he murmured, bowed from the waist, and left, Hikari padding at his side.

Duo watched them go, eyes fixed on the swinging, linen-wrapped braid trailing down Matthias' back. He flushed suddenly, from head to foot, but couldn't work out where it came from. It made him uncomfortable. He blinked a couple of times, then left the dining room and headed for his own, thoughts confused.

Quinn was waiting for him when he got there, and he smiled gratefully at the little blonde when he noticed the steaming bath.

"I'm going to marry you one day," Duo teased as he slid into the water, eyes fluttering closed.

Quinn laughed softly, busying himself with tidying around Duo's room. He set the Prince's sword on its stand, instead of leaving it slung across the bed where it had been carelessly tossed. He folded clothes still wearable, hung the black jacket on a peg on the wall, and threw those too dirty just outside the door for the washerwomen.

"Me? Oh, no, Highness, your father would _not_ like that!" he teased back.

Duo snorted.

"My father," he said delicately. "Can go fuck himself. I'll marry who I want."

Quinn grinned to himself, turning down the bed and pouring Duo a glass of water to help dispel the still-apparent heat of his room. Their land was a hot one, and the castle's more prominent rooms – the dining hall, the audience chamber, the King's study, etc – were well-built with intent to draw fresh air and cool breezes through them, but not so the sleeping chambers which, in Quinn's opinion, was sheer stupidity. How was one supposed to sleep when all one could think about was how much weight they were losing in sweat?

"And," the blonde wondered slyly. "Who _do_ you want?"

Duo glanced at him, going a touch red around the tops of his ears. He shook his head, shifting in the water.

"No one specifically. I just meant… well… you know."

Quinn chuckled to himself and nodded, turning down the sheets for his Prince and laying out his nightshirt. That done, he sat down to a mend a tear in one of Duo's riding cloaks.

"I know. I'm only teasing," Quinn replied, hiding another grin.

x x x

"Any longer and Hiyuu would have torn his own hair out," Trystan commented wryly as Matthias entered the rooms they had be given for the duration of their stay.

"I wouldn't have done such a thing," Hiyuu replied huffily, making Matthias grin.

Wei Ling stepped out of the shadows, his herald's staff clasped tight in one hand, and he scowled at Matthias.

"You spent much too long with that Princeling. What did you think you were doing?" he growled.

"You don't have the right to question me, Wei Ling! 'That Princeling' is my mission and I'll deal with him however I see fit."

"I have been here, in this place, longer than you, Matthias. I know the Prince, and I don't think-"

"I am aware you don't think," Matthias purred snidely. "It's your greatest flaw."

Wei Ling snarled, and his hair snapped suddenly from inky black to as blonde as Matthias' own. He took a step forward, fingers shifting on his staff, and glared.

"Wei Ling…" Trystan said softly. "Your hair."

Wei Ling blinked, lifting a hand to pull a lock of his hair forward so he could see it. His lip curled in disgust at himself and with a quick blink, his hair turned dark as night again.

"I hope you don't lose control like that if you happen to get angry with someone in the castle," Hiyuu mused, fingers tapping absently against the hilt of the sword at his hip. He drew it suddenly and pulled a whetstone out of a small pouch on his belt, going about sharpening the sword with attentive care. He didn't seem to mind the glare now levelled at _him_ from dark almond eyes.

"I tire of this," Wei Ling said suddenly, and left the room, a thundercloud almost _visible_ above his dark head.

"Why Wei Ling?" Matthias when the herald was out of earshot. "He constantly bucks against authority and only follows half the orders given him. Tai would have suited my purposes better…"

"The Queen knows what she's doing," Trystan reminded him, feeling a sense of dejavu that made him grin inwardly.

"Still…"

"Quinn was the best choice for the position _he's_ in, and Tai would have been a distraction, as would Quinn have been for Tai. No, it had to be Wei Ling, for no one else save Tai could hold the place, and Tai wasn't suitable," Hiyuu said rationally.

Matthias sighed, but he could see the wisdom in that.

_"Milliardo?"_

Matthias closed his eyes, dropping to a knee.

_"Majesty,"_ he replied to the thready voice, relaxing slightly when Hiyuu and Trystan laid a hand on each of his shoulders, boosting his telepathic reach.

_"How goes it?"_ she asked quietly.

_"Well enough. The Prince is easy to talk to and I have not had any trouble with him."_

_"I am glad to hear it."_

__

_"Is there any word on Lucrezia?"_

__

_"No…"_ He felt her sigh. _"We are doing everything we can, but it is getting still harder to mind-speak her. We will have to do something soon."_

Matthias nodded.

Hiyuu uttered a low word in archaic language, biting his lip.

_"Our strength weakens, Majesty,"_ Matthias murmured, bowing his head a little lower. _"We must bid you farewell."_

_"And I you. Take care. Feliah be with you."_

_"And with you, Majesty. Farewell."_

Hiyuu took his hand back, stumbling so that only the steadying hands of his BladeKin kept him on his feet.

"You ought to learn better control over your power sharing," Trystan commented amusedly, helping Hiyuu over to the bed. Hiyuu just nodded and was soon sleeping deeply.

"Hiyuu's worried," Trystan murmured, turning back to Matthias.

"When isn't he?" Matthias wondered, arching a platinum brow and tugging absently at his braided hair with a grimace.

"He thinks you'll be too busy trying to pluck the Prince that you'll forget what you're supposed to be doing."

"When have I ever?"

Trystan shrugged, fingers working against the shaft of his war-pike.

"I was only saying what someone else suggested."

Matthias shook his head and turned, heading for the door.

"Tell your BladeKin to cease his worrying. I won't make any mistakes."

"I can try to tell him, but you know how he is."

"I do at that. I'll see you in the morning, Trystan. Sleep soft."

"Dream well," came the instant reply, and Matthias shut the door behind him.

He found the apartments he and Hikari had been given, and the great cat was already there, purring happily in the middle of his bed.

"Move your feline behind, Hikari," he murmured amusedly, then chuckled when she only opened an eye and regarded him boredly. It slipped shut again in seconds. He rolled his eyes and slipped behind a screen to change into his bedclothes.

"Was Hiyuu bitchy…?" she wondered suddenly, as he was pulling the linen off his braid, having come out from behind the screen.

"Not especially, but Wei Ling was." He sighed. "The man doesn't like me."

"He doesn't like anyone," Hikari pointed out.

"Everyone likes _someone_… Move over."

Matthias slipped beneath the thin sheet, shoving Hikari over.

"Is that any way to treat me?" she wondered with mock indignation.

"I forget…" he purred, grinning into the pillow, then yawned hugely. "We'll argue about how you should be treated in the morning. I'm exhausted. Go to sleep."

She laughed softly and laid her head on his thighs, eyes slipping shut.

"Sleep soft."

"Dream well."

x x x

Author's Notes: What the hell is going on? Hopefully the next chapter should be a bit snappier than this one was. Again, my appologies.


End file.
